


Repeat

by thedevilchicken



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced to fight, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: He'd already died fourteen times by the time she arrived. She told herself she wasn't even dying once, not even if the guy in charge would bring her back.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



He'd already died fourteen times by the time she arrived. 

If there's one thing Carol knows, it's this: no matter how much power you've got, there's always someone out there with more. When you've got the kind of power she has, the guys with more are on a cosmic level. And that would all be fine except more power doesn't always come with benevolent intelligence and a hope for intergalactic peace; more often than not, it's just some towering dick who's failed upwards. 

That was what had happened where she found Yon-Rogg. Not that she'd been looking, and not that she'd meant to stay but the guy in charge had other plans - he'd gotten some real juice from someplace and one minute she'd been investigating a whole spate of disappearances across the sector and the next she'd been waking up with a headache the size of a planet. There was a ring around her neck that damped her powers. But she guessed all the cells and all the people in them explained the disappearances, at least. 

"Oh good, you're not dead," Yon-Rogg said. 

She'd have known his voice anywhere, sarcastic as it was, and she groaned as much from finding herself in his general vicinity as from the aching in her head. When she squinted at him through her hair in the cell opposite, he looked healthy. The bastard had the gall to look _good_. Pretty soon, though, she understood how right and also wrong she was about that. 

Guards came and marched him away and a screen on the wall at the end of the row of cells flickered into life. On the screen, as she rubbed at the back of her aching head, she watched a woman fifteen feet tall and _made of stone_ knock his smug ass to the ground then trample him to death abruptly; some of the others winced as they watched the guards scrape him up off the arena floor, but most of them looked like, _well, it's Tuesday, of course we have the trampling_.

They brought the body in, messed up as it was. They shoved it back into his cell and closed the buzzing forcefield door. And, suddenly, all his limbs rearranged and he sat up with a splutter-cough-gasp. 

"How many times?" she asked. 

"Including that?" He tilted his head and drummed his bloody, perfect fingertips against his lips. "Including that, fifteen."

She grimaced. She got it: what better way to keep your citizens subdued than showing them what you'd do if they stepped out of line? Or maybe the guy in charge was just a goddamn sadist. Either way, Carol promised herself she wasn't going to die, not even once. 

When it was her turn, she marched out into the arena rather than let the guards push and shove. They marched Yon-Rogg out behind her, threw down two rusty old swords and said, "Fight." 

"Are you going to kill me, Vers?" he asked, with that old infuriating smile there on his face. "Will that make you feel better? He'll only bring me back, you know." 

Carol smiled. She shook her head. "I've got another plan," she said. And when she tapped the limiter around her neck as she strode in close, she was pretty sure he got it. 

When she kissed him, it was a distraction; she pulled him in by the front of his suit and he tangled his fingers in her hair. The guards were stunned. Two whistled. And before they'd figured out exactly what it was they were doing, Yon-Rogg threw the collar to ground at her feet. 

If there's one thing she knows, it's there's always someone more powerful than you are, no matter how powerful you are. But she also knows this: sometimes the jackass who can raise people from the dead can't raise himself. She blasted his tower into smithereens before he could do much to stop her but wail a sad sort of, "Nooooo!" and when she touched back down on the arena floor, Yon-Rogg smiled at her like he'd been the one to do it. 

"Would it kill you thank me?" she asked him. "I mean, I know you'd be breaking the habit of a lifetime..."

He kissed her. Confused as she was by that, she let him. And she guessed maybe that wasn't a _thank you_ , but it was more than she'd expected to get. 

She had a ship she'd left in orbit, not big enough to take all the prisoners at once so she ferried them to their homes across the sector in small batches for the next six days, with Yon-Rogg riding shotgun. He kept saying things that made her want to break his jaw, but she supposed she was at least moderately used to that. What she wasn't used to was the fact he hadn't turned on her again.

And then, once the others had been delivered safely home, when she and Yon-Rogg got back onto the ship and pulled up away from the planet where she'd almost died and he definitely had, she frowned at him. 

"So, where to?" she asked. 

He arched a brow. "Why don't you tell me?" he replied. 

She shrugged, and she told herself _keep your enemies close_ , and they moved on. 

It's been four months now, and she's not really sure why he's still with her; when she asks about Starforce, all he'll tell her is they've parted ways, and she figures that means they booted his ass out, so here he is. 

It's been four months and sometimes he jolts awake in the middle of the night and scowls because he thinks he's showing weakness just by dreaming about all the times he died. She doesn't really give a damn; she just pushes him down, straddles his hips, and distracts him for a while because distracting him distracts her, too. After all, it's not like she ever really hated him: hate would be giving him way too much credit. 

And sure, so one day he'll probably turn on her. One day he'll probably try to use her to trade his way back into the Supreme Intelligence's good graces and take back all the things he thinks he's due. But, for now, it's kinda nice to have someone there to watch her back - he might stab her in it someday, sure, but at least she won't be surprised by that. 

They're not exactly heading off into the sunset but they're heading somewhere and, for now, they're going there together. Carol finds she's fine with that - at least if he's already there, she'll see him coming.


End file.
